My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress
by minimimin
Summary: Bagaimana ini! Saat pernikahanku semakin dekat, cinta pertama terkutuk yang mencampakkanku kembali lagi. Selain itu, gaun pengantin yang kupesan dari perancang busana terkenal di Italia juga tertukar. / Benar! Tekadku sudah bulat! Aku akan melarikan diri dari pesta pernikahanku. / KYUMIN, GS.
1. Chapter 1 ㅡPart 1

**Tittle : **

My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress ©2011, a novel by Kim Eun Jeong**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH!**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1

'Gaun Pernikahanku Menghilang!' ㅡPart 1

.

Masker lemak babi yang diperkenalkan oleh pemain film bernama Choi Sooyoung di sebuah majalah benar-benar bukan selera Sungmin. Namun, semuanya sudah terlanjur dimulai. Ia tidak banyak mengeluh dan malah mengecat kukunya. Ia sedang menunggu cat kukunya mengering. Penantiannya terasa tidak berbeda dengan hukuman yang mengharuskan seseorang untuk berlutut.

Ia menyumbat kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tisu agar bau babi yang tercium samar tidak masuk ke hidungnya. Ia mengoleskan lemak babi ke wajahnya dengan tebal sampai lemak babi itu menetes-netes. Sepuluh kuku tangannyaㅡbesarnya pas sekali untuk menyumbat hidung manusiaㅡdan dua kuku kakinya (delapan lainnya tidak bisa dihias dengan motif nail art yang sama) yang menentukan ukuran sepatunyaㅡdihias dengan meriah, sementara ia terus berbaring di atas sofa.

Gaun pengantin yang dipakai sesaat tadi pagi, tergantung di depan mata Sungmin. Padahal ia tidak memesan gaun yang berlapis-lapis seperti itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gaunnya jadi seperti itu. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin tahu alasannya. _Lagi pula aku tidak akan memakainya di pesta pernikahan, jadi aku tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya._

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan _toe separator_ yang ada di sela-sela jari kakinya sehingga ia terus menggerak-gerakan jarinya.

Sungmin berbaring di atas sofa seperti mayat yang mati karena tenggelam dalam lemak babi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyalakan musik dengan _remote control_. Lagu berjudul "All by Myself" mengalun, menggetarkan lantai ruang tamu.

"Huek!" Eunhyuk yang baru saja masuk rumah berpura-pura muntah.

"Kah hehitu haena heyum akan siang (kau begitu karena belum makan siang)?" Sungmin kesulitan membuka mulutnya karena lemak babi yang terasa berat di wajahnya. Namun, sepertinya lemak babi yang menakutkan itu masuk ke mulutnya sehingga membuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau masih bisa bicara tentang makan siang? Aku tidak sempat makan siang karena harus membereskan aula pernikahan yang seperti habis dibom dan mengantarkan para Tetua."

"Hehua hudah huwang kan (semua sudah pulang kan)?"

"Hari ini _Eonni_ sudah mati. Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan memberikan uang hadiah pernikahan! Omong-omong ini bau apa sih? Terus itu wajah_ Eonni_ mengelupas ya? Oh tidak! Itu minyak?" Eunhyuk menutup kedua lubang hidungnya dengan jari sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hehak hahi (lemak babi)."

"Apa? Pupuk babi?"

"Hemak hahi (lemak babi)!" Sungmin berteriak sambil berusahan keras membelalakan matanya, membuat salah satu tisu yang menyumbat hidungnya terbang 'syung'ㅡtertiup angin.

"Ukh! Hepas hagi (lepas lagi)!" wajah Sungmin terlihat seperti wajah seseorang yang ingin muntah karena kebanyakan makan. Bau babi menyerang lubang hidung Sungmin saat salah satu tisunya terlepas.

"Hasih hada hatu hanci hi hapur (masih ada satu panci di dapur). Hoba haja (coba saja)."

Sungmin mencari-cari tisu yang meluncur dari lubang hidungnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan tisu itu dan memasangnya kembali.

"Tidak perlu. Untuk _Eonni_ saja. _Eonni_ bisa mencampurnya dengan nasi kok!" Eunhyuk membuka pintu bercanda.

"Cih!" Sungmin mengeluh sambil menenggelamkan badannya lebih dalam di sofa.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ahu iyang hingin (aku bilang dingin)."

Sungmin merentangkan kedua kakinya, berusaha menarik selimut dengan ujung kakinya. Namun, hal itu tidak mudah sehingga Sungmin terlihat kewalahan dan malah menggerak-gerakan kakinya dengan sia-sia.

"_Eonni _beruntung _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak melihat _Eonni_ saat ini. _Eonni_ lari dari aula pernikahan hanya untuk melakukan hal ini? _Eonni_ mau menjadi tua dan akhirnya mati sendirian seperti ini? Aku bisa gila karena _Eonni_."

Dengan ragu-ragu Eunhyuk menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Sungmin.

"_Thank you_," Sungmin melayangkan senyum yang sangat menyegarkan kepada Eunhyuk.

"Apa-apaan sih? Dibandingkan dengan Bridget Jones yang menyanyikan lagu ini, _Eonni_ seratus kali lebih menyedihkan!"

"Angan hanggu hunni (jangan ganggu _Eonni_). Hunni huga ehang ehuang (_Eonni_ juga sedang berjuang)."

"Ya ampun! _Eonn_i stress karena kewajiban _Eonni_ atau karena batal menikah?"

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan telepon genggangmnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lalu, ia mengarahkan kamera telepon genggamnya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Aha hih (apa sih)?" Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"Senyum. Katakan '_cheese_'. Tidak, harusnya 'babi' kan? Tapi itu terdengar menjijikan. Bilang '_kimchi_' saja ya? _Kimchi_~"

**CEKREK. CEKREK.**

Sambil tertawa licik, Eunhyuk memotret Sungmin yang benar-benar terlihat seperti babi karena ia membelalakan matanya.

"Hau haki (mau mati)?" Sungmin mengangkat kedua kakinya kemudian mengunci pundak Eunhyuk dengan kakinya.

"Aah!" Eunhyuk kesakitan karena punggung dan pundaknya dikunci oleh Sungmin. Ia pun jatuh berlutut di lantai. Saat itu, terdengar telepon genggam.

"Angki au akan ati (nanti kau akan mati)!" Sungmin membelalakan matanya sambil mengambil telepon genggamnya.

"Hao (halo)? Oh!"

_Sial_. Karena Eunhyuk, Sungmin lupa kalau ia sedang memakai masker dan menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke wajahnya. Telepon genggamnya langsung menempel di wajahnya diiringi suara mengecap.

"Uh~"

Sungmin memandangi telepon genggamnya yang dipenuhi lemak babi dan tangannya yang memegang telepon genggam itu. Tangannya yang kurus itu juga dipenuhi oleh lemak babi.

"Tahu rasa!" Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sungmin sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Sungmin memandangi kepergian Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menakutkan. Ia mengambil tisu kemudian mengelap telepon genggamnya, akan tetapi telepon genggamnya terus jatuh dari tangannya.

"Siapa ini?" terdengar suara _Eomma_-nya dari dalam telepon genggam.

"Ungmin," Sungmin memungut telepon genggamnya dengan tisu.

"Kenapa bicaramu begitu?"

"Aher (masker)."

"Masker?"

"Ung."

"Perempuan yang lari dari upacara pernikahannya masih sempat memakai masker?" _Eomma_ mendecakkan lidah.

"Han hukan ahu ang ikinggal (kan bukan aku yang ditinggal)."

Sungmin bangun dan duduk bersandar di sofa, sementara bagian klimaks dari lagu "All by Myself" sedang mengalun dari audio.

Sungmin menggerak-gerakan jarinya untuk menjatuhkan _toe separator_-nya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Haah~ selama ini _Eomma_ hanya menonton di TV dan tidak pernah membayangkan anak _Eomma_ akan melarikan diri dari aula pernikahan. Memang siapa yang memaksamu untuk menikah? _Eomma_ ingin sekali ke sana untuk segera menangkapmu, tapi _Eomma_ harus bersabar karena takut tekanan darah _Eomma_ naik. Cepat telepon Nak Kim, bilang kepadanya kalau kau ingin menikah lagi!"

"Tidak mau!" teriak Sungmin sambil cemberut.

"Tidak mau apanya! Kau tetap mau menghancurkan pernikahan ini? Coba saja, paling juga nanti orang-orang akan mengira kalau kaulah yang ditinggalkan. Keluarga pemilik supermarket sudah sibuk menggosipkanmu saat mereka pulang, mereka bilang kau dicampakkan oleh Nak Kim. Ya ampun! Sekarang bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menikah!"

"Maksud _Eomma_, _Eomma_ menyuruhku memegangi kaki _namja_ yang memang bukan jodohku sambil memohon-mohon padanya agar menikahiku?"

Seketika gumpalan tisu yang diletakkan di kedua lubang hidungnya melompat saat Sungmin meneriaki _Eomma_-nya. Tabuhan drum yang keluar dari audionya juga bertambah keras.

Lemak babi yang ada di ujung bibirnya langsung mengalir ke dalam mulut saat Sungmin berteriak.

"Cuih cuih cuih!" Sungmin langsung mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau sedang meludahi _Eomma_?" kata _Eomma_ dengan marah.

"Maskerku masuk ke mulut karena _Eomma_!" sahut Sungmin dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya kesal. Ia hanya merasa situasi saat ini sangat mengesalkan.

"_Eomma_ kan sudah bilang, umur 28 tahun adalah umur yang paling tepat untuk menikah, jadi jangan banyak bicara dan segera berdamailah dengan Nak Kim. Kalau tidak, _Eomma_ akan menjadi sangat kesal setiap melihatmu."

**TUK****ㅡ**

"_Eomma_!"

Sungmin seketika berdiri dari sofa, tetapi ia langsung terhuyung-hyung karena menginjak _toe separator _yang terjatuh ke lantai. Sungmin lalu mengambil _toe separator_ menggunakan jari-jari kakinya dengan wajah ditekuk.

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelum pesta pernikahan dilaksanakan, Sungmin sangat tidak sabar untuk menyambut hari itu. Saat itu, Sungmin memakan _pizza_ pesanannya, namun ia merasa ada yang kurang setelah menghabiskan seluruh _pizza_-nya. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang kurang. Saat itu ia sangat tidak sabar dan tegang, duniannya sedang sangat cerah, bahkan bintang-bintang juga tetap bersinar di siang hari. Ia merasa senang, tetapi juga merasa hampa. Sepertinya tidak semua orang dapat memastikan 100% apa sebenarnya penyebab rasa hampa ini. Sungmin menemukan apa yang membuatnya hampa saat ia bertemu Siwon kembali.

Choi Siwon. _Namja_ yang membuatnya tidak mempercayai cinta lagi.

Lima tahu lalu, Siwon mengajak Sungmin untuk berpisah. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras di malam yang gelap gulita. Sungmin diam berdiri, basah oleh air hujan. Hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras itu menusuk-nusuk sekujur tubuhnya, tetapi Sungmin tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Meskipun demikian, hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti sedang dikoyak-koyak. Bagaimanapun, ia harus mempertahankan harga diri, walaupun hari itu perasaannya tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata karena ia baru saja dicampakkan oleh seorang _namja _di pusat kota.

Siwon memegang sebuah payung golf hitam. Ia berdiri di samping mobil sedannya sambil merokok. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang sedang kehujanan. Lalu, ia juga tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis untuk memperhalus perpisahan mereka. Ia langsung berbicara ke intinya.

"Aku mau melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri," tambah Siwon. "Aku mengatakan ini karena tidak mau kau sampai salah paham. Kalau semuanya lancar, sepertinya aku bisa memulai karierku sebagai pemain piano professional. Aku tidak punya waktu luang untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain."

Sangat rapi dan bersih. Sungmin yang kehujanan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menelan bulat-bulat perkataan dingin Siwon. Bahkan, ia tidak berani untuk sekedar bertanya 'kenapa?' atau 'kenapa kau berbuat begitu?' kepada Siwon. Saat itu, Sungmin berpikir kalau cinta sudah berakhir jika salah satu pihak ingin mengakihirinya. Sungmin berpikir kalau mempertahankan cintanya sama saja dengan mengikat anak sekolah bandel yang suka membolos di kursinya, lalu menyuruhnya belajar. Saat itu, Sungmin berpikir bahwa cinta adalah hal terkutuk yang akan berakhir jika hati salah satu pihak sudah pergi.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka kalau hal seperti itu akan menimpa dirinya. Dalam percintaan, pertemuan dan perpisahan bukanlah hal yang dapat dihindari, tetapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak pernah mengira kalau percintaannya juga akan sama dengan percintaan yang lain. Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau Siwon akan tega mengkhianatinya.

Saat itu, Sungmin baru menyadari perbedaannya dengan Siwon. Siwon adalah seorang pemain piano yang sangat potensial dan memiliki masa depan yang menjajikan. Perusahaan tempat Siwon bernaung memberikan mobil mewah, setelan mahal, dan hal-hal yang tak mungkin dapat ia hadiahkan kepada Siwon. Sungmin yang kehujanan, menyadari kalau ia tidak serasi dengan Siwon saat mendengarkan perkataan Siwon.

Sepertinya Siwon menganggap kalau hubungan mereka telah berakhir tanpa masalah saat melihat Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mau payungku?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah naik ke dalam mobil tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Tidak usah."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Badannya gemetar karena rasa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk hati, tetapi Sungmin tidak mau menerima rasa iba dari Siwon.

"Kau kan kehujanan."

Sepertinya Siwon hanya berpura-pura khawatir, karena sama sekali tidak ada nada tulus dari suaranya.

"Tidak usah," kata Sungmin yang sedang menahan tangis.

Air hujan menetes jatuh ke tanah dengan menyedihkan dari ujung bajunya. Sungmin merasa seisi dunia sedang jatuh menimpanya. Ia merasa sangat kecil, sangat sedih, dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Begitu? Terserah. Lagi pula aku memang ingin membuangnya."

Siwon meletakkan payungnya di jalanan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan mobil mewahnya. Sungmin yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan payung yang dibiarkan begitu saja, terus diam diri untuk beberapa saat.

Itu adalah yang terakhir.

Sungmin berusaha keras untuk melupakan Siwon. Siwon merupakan sosok yang mengaggap hidup adalah uang, sehingga Sungmin memahami keputusannya yang pergi demi uang. Sungmin tidak menyangka kalau cara untuk membuat seseorang tidak mempercayai cinta sangat mudah.

Lalu, saat hati Sungmin sudah agak membaik, Sungmin bertemu dengan anak lelaki Kim_ sajangmin_ yang merupakan alumni universitasnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai presentasimu. Aku ingin dengar lebih banyak tentang hal itu."

_Namja_ itu berbicara dengan sangat lembut. Namun ternyata yang disukai _namja_ itu bukanlah presentasi Sungmin, melainkan Sungmin sendiri. Lalu, yang ingin didengar lebih banyak oleh _namja _itu juga bukanlah tentang presentasi, melainkan cerita tentang Sungmin. _Namja_ dari keluarga berpendidikan itu akhirnya mengakui perasaannya dengan malu-malu kepada Sungmin. _Namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang sangat mapan. Ia juga tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan terlibat masalah dengan _yeoja_ lain di kemudian hari. Selain itu, keluarganya juga sangat berkecukupan karena mereka bisa memesankan gaun pengantin buatan tangan dari seorang perancang busana ternama di Italia. _Namja_ itu juga sangat kuat sehingga Sungmin berpikir bahwa_ namja_ itu adalah sosok yang dapat diandalkan. Akhirnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menikah dengan _namja_ itu. Namun, entah kenapa Siwon harus muncul kembali.

Saat berita tentang kedatangan pemain piano baru bernama Andrew Choi ke Korea diterima oleh perusahaan _event organizer_ tempat Sungmin bekerja, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pemain piano itu ternyata adalah Siwon. Saat ini, persaingan perusahaan seperti ini sangat keras. Oleh karena itu, atasan Sungmin menyuruh Sungmin untuk bergerak cepat agar dapat menyelenggarakan pertunjukan musik pemain piano itu. Alasan itulah yang membuat Sungmin pergi ke hotel tempat Andrew Choi menginap.

"Saya dari perusahaan bernama TM."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu Anda. Silakan pergi."

Saat itu, Sungmin berpikir kalau pemain piano itu adalah orang yang sangat tidak sopan karena menyahut dengan sangat dingin.

"Walaupun begitu, saya harap Anda dapat membuka pintu dan berbicara dengan saya sebentar saja. Lagi pula saya kan sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini," Sungmin terus tersenyum walau di hatinya amarah sedang bergejolak dengan hebat.

"Benar-benar mengganggu."

Suara itu terdengar tambah dekat, pintu pun terbuka. Lalu, tiba-tiba wajah yang sangat tidak asing muncul dihadapan Sungmin.

"Kau…!" seru Siwon terkejut.

Saat mendengar perkataan itu, Sungmin baru sadar kalau pemain piano baru yang sedang ia cari adalah Siwon yang telah mencampakkannya dulu.

Sungmin yang terkejut langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia merasa sangat kotor karena telah mengejar-ngejar _namja_ yang telah mencampakkannya. Ia rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Sungmin kan? Kau datang untuk menawarkan membuat pertunjukan untukku?" Siwon terlihat sangat terkejut, tetapi Sungmin lebih terkejut darinya. Ia tidak mau memohon-mohon pada Siwon untuk menerima penawaran dari perusahaannya. Sungmin menepis tangan Siwon yang sedang memeganginya dengan kasar. Namun, Siwon malah mendorong Sungmin ke dinding.

"Kau mengenalku? Aku tidak mengenalmu," kata Sungmin sambil mendorong lengan Siwon.

"Lee Sungmin!" teriak Siwon, membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Lulusan Jurusan Perencanaan Pertunjukan, golongan darah A, lebih menyukai tempat makan pinggir jalan daripada restoran hotel, perempuan kampungan yang selalu merasa mual jika memakai sepatu dengan hak lebih dari lima sentimeter. Ia menyukai warna merah muda, bertemu dengan _namja_ terkutuk di sebuah pertunjukan di Universitas M, saat itu ia sedang memakai one piece yang melambai-lambai di pergelangan kakinya. Ia dibuang begitu saja oleh _namja_ kurang ajar itu dipinggir jalan pada saat hujan turun dengan deras. _Yeoja_ yang merasa kalau nasibnya sangat sial. Itu kau kan?" kata Siwon dengan suara dingin, seakan sedang mendeskripsikan sebuah barang. "Kau telah dicampakkan dengan sangat kejam, kau mau pergi begitu saja saat bertemu dengan_ namja_ yang telah memberikan kenangan pahit seperti itu? Kau pikir itu masuk akal?"

Nada bicara Siwon terdengar seperti seorang kakak yang sedang menasihati _yeodongsaeng_-nya. Lalu, apakah Sungmin harus mengambil sebatang kayu dan menghancurkan kepala Siwon? Saat ini, Sungmin benar-benar tidak membenci Siwon. Ia juga tidak ingin bertanya kenapa Siwon membuangnya begitu saja, karena ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan melakukan hal konyol.

Selama ini Sungmin berpikir kalau ia telah melupakan semuanya. Namun ternyata, sepertinya pikiran itu tidak benar, karena sekarang hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Sungmin meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja. Ia langsung kembali ke kantornya. Namun, Siwon mencari Sungmin ke kantornya. Siwon terus muncul di depan Sungmin sampai Sungmin merasa lelah saat melihatnya. Siwon membuat Sungmin tidak percaya bahwa _namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang pernah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa ingatan memang ada untuk dilupakan? Dalam ingatan menyakitkan yang menempati bagian terbesar dari otak Sungmin, _namja _itu adalah _namja_ yang pernah mencampakkannya dengan sangat dingin, tetapi Sungmin juga terus teringat akan saat-saat yang penuh cinta. Saat-saat penuh cinta itu membuat Sungmin melupakan fakta yang telah terjadi, membuatnya kebingungan. Sungmin mulai berkaca kembali. Bahkan, ia juga memandang kembali Youngwoon yang akan segera ia nikahi. Benarkah ia mencintai Youngwoon?

Hatinya selalu berkata kalau ini bukan cinta. Kepalanya berkata kalau ia telah kehilangan kerasionalannya karena uang. Ia terlambat menyadari semua ini. Hati dan kepalanya meneriakkan agar ia segera membatalkan pernikahan ini. Matanya yang disilaukan oleh uang juga mulai dapat melihat lagi. Sangat mengejutkan.

Saat Sungmin membayangkan hidupnya setelah menikah dengan Youngwoon, ia mulai membayangkan kalau ia akan membutuhkan tiga buah tank air berkapasitas sepuluh ton untuk membersihkan rumah yang sangat besar. Lalu, ia juga mulai berpikir kalau ia tidak akan menggunakan air itu untuk membersihkan rumah, tetapi untuk menenggelamkan rumah itu ke dalamnya. Sungmin berpikir kalau rumah itu, bukan, hidupnya akan tenggelam begitu saja ke dalam air jika ia menikah dengan Youngwoon. Ia berpikir seperti itu saat duduk di ruang tunggu pengantin wanita sambil bercermin.

Kemudian, Sungmin lari begitu saja dari pesta pernikahannya.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1ㅡPart 2

**Tittle : **

My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress ©2011, a novel by Kim Eun Jeong**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH!**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1

'Gaun Pernikahanku Menghilang!' ㅡPart 2

.

Sungmin memandangi gaun pengantin tergantung di dinding. Gaun pengantin yang membawa masalah terburuk dalam hidupnya. Walaupun begitu, gaun pengantin itu adalah gaun pengantin buatan tangan seorang perancang yang sangat terkenal di dunia. Sayangnya, gaun itu tidak sempat dipertunjukkan di depan tamu resepsi. Gaun itu malah basah terkena keringat Sungmin yang berlari kencang saat mengenakannya dan sekarang gaun itu tergantung begitu saja. Apakah ini semacam pertanda? Apakah diantarkannya gaun pernikahan yang berbeda total dengan gaun yang ia pesan adalah sebuah pertanda? Normalnya, Sungmin harus menelepon ke Itali untuk memastikan kesalahan pengiriman barang. Namun ia tidak menelepon karena saat itu sedang sangat bimbang. Terlebih, Sungmin tidak memiliki nomor telepon perancang busana itu dan ia tidak mau bertanya kepada Youngwoon. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Apakah Sungmin terlalu perasa? Sungmin tidak dapat melupakan _namja_ yang telah mencampakkannya dengan dingin dan membuang _namja _seperti Youngwoon. Mungkin di kemudian hari Sungmin akan menyesali keputusannya membuang Youngwoon, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sungmin merasa Youngwoon bukanlah_ namja_ yang tepat baginya. Saat melihat Youngwoon, Sungmin mengharapkan sebongkah emas akan muncul, tetapi kenyataannya yang muncul hanyalah bongkahan batu berwarna kuning. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya jika ia mengubur kembali bongkahan batu itu.

Sungmin mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tangan. Lalu, sial! Setelah telepon genggamnya, sekarang tangannya juga penuh dengan lemak babi. _Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sih!_

"Aaaahhhh!" teriak Sungmin dengan kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Alunan lagu "All by Myself" mulai terdengar pelan, sampai akhirnya tidak terdengar sama sekali.

.

.

Setelah menerima putusan dari pengadilan New York, Kyuhyun kembali ke kantornya yang tergabung dengan firma hukum bernama Robert&July. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke sofa, lalu memakai _headset _yang tergantung di audio yang diletakkan di lemari buku. Ia menggerakkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil berlagak bermain gitar dan mengentak-entakkan kakinya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan serius seperti sedang benar-benar melakukan pertunjukkan gitar solo. Tiba-tiba..

"_Breaking the law! Breaking the law!_"

Suara yang terdengar tepat di telinga Kyuhyun betambah jauh, sementara suara lagu mulai memenuhi ruangannya.

"Ah, menggagetkan saja!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan terkejut. Saat itu ia melihat Donghae, rekan kerjanya di firma hukum, sudah mencabut kabel yang menghubungkan _headset_-nya dengan perangkat audio. Kyuhyun berpura-pura batuk sambil mematikan audionya.

Donghae duduk di atas meja Kyuhyun sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditangkap sedikit pun oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menusuk-nusuk bokong Donghae.

Saat itu, ia melihat Donghae yang sudah menyingkir dari mejanya sedang menunjuk-nunjuk telinganya. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ternyata ia belum melepas _headset_-nya.

"_Breaking the law_? Itu yang kau lakukan di pengadilan?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Memang kau pikir aku orang yang bisa mengalah?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pendek.

"Seorang pengacara selalu _breaking the law_, padahal bukan dia yang melanggar hukum."

Donghae tertawa karena tidak habis pikir. Berbicara dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun memang sulit. Padahal Donghae tahu dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun yang seorang pencinta musik aliran _heavy metal_, selalu mendengarkan lagu "Judas Priest" setiap ia memenangkan sebuah kasus di pengadilan. Ia melakukan ini sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau bicara apa? Jangan bicara panjang-panjang dan menghilanglah sana," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tas yang tadi ia lemparkan ke sofa.

"Sekarang sedang ada sebuah taruhan di firma hukum kita."

"Bukan itu melanggar hukum?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Tidak. Itu taruhan tentangmu. Aku ingin mendapatkan sedikit informasi sebelum aku bertaruh."

Ekspresi Donghae sangat menarik, ekspresinya seakan sedang meledek Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai kesal. Donghae yang sudah membaca kekesalan Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang yang sedang menyerah sambil melangkah mundur.

"Kau mau menikah tahun ini kan?"

"Apa?" wajah Kyuhyun seketika menjadi kaku.

"Katakan dengan jelas. Secepat itu, semudah itu? Memang bisa? Apalagi kau kan _namja_ yang suka mencicipi segala _yeoja_."

Tangan Kyuhyun langsung jatuh ke samping.

"Jangan bicarakan cerita lama. Ia adalah _yeoja_ pertama sejak aku lulus kuliah. Lalu, siapa bilang ini mudah? Memangnya kau bisa memutuskan untuk menikah dengan mudah?"

"Tenang. Ini semua untukmu. Kami takut kau juga akan terjatuh dalam jurang yang disebut dengan perkawinan. Kami kan seniormu dalam bidang perkawinan," Donghae terus berbicara dengan wajah penuh senyum. Ia mengucapkan semua kata yang akan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari amarah lawan bicaranya.

"Benar. Satu-satunya resiko yang pengecut seperti kalian dapat ambil adalah perkawinan. Sementara aku, aku bukan pengecut yang sibuk menghadapi tantangan-tantangan dengan berani."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau akan menikah atau tidak?"

"Lihat saja dua bulan lagi. Nah, kau bisa keluar sekarang?" Kyuhyun melayangkan senyum manis kepada Donghae sambil membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kalau kau butuh saran, katakan saja. Aku bisa meminta yang lain untuk tidak melakukan taruhan itu kok," kata Donghae sambil menepuk lengan Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku akan menikah tahun ini dan aku akan bertaruh sebesar sepuluh ribu dolar. Puas?"

**BRAK!**

Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan jari tengah kepada Donghae sebelum menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Sepuluh ribu ya!" teriak Donghae sambil menggedor-gedor pintu Kyuhyun.

Sial. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia bertaruh atas perkawinannya sendiri. Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi kenapa orang lain menganggapnya sebagai masalah enteng dan malah bertaruh atas pernikahannya? Kyuhyun merasa ingin menuntut teman-temannya karena telah mengganggu kehidupan pribadinya dan berjudi.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia tidak akan menikah. Kyuhyun adalah anak yatim piatu yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat ujung hidung kedua orangtuanya, sehingga ia sangat terharu setiap melihat terbentuknya keluarga baru. Ia ingin secara tidak sejaga bertemu dengan _yeoja _yang cocok dengannya dan segera berpisah dengan _yeoja_ itu. Namun jika ia sedang sial, ia bisa saja hidup seumur hidup dengan _yeoja_ itu. Jika hidup selamanya dengan _yeoja_ itu, ia pasti akan merasakan tanggung jawab yang amat besar, sehingga ia memilih untuk bertemu lalu berpisah dalam waktu yang singkat.

Kyuhyun tidak memiliki satu pun yang kurang dari penampilannyaㅡkarena itu banyak _yeoja_ yang mengantri untuk mendapatkannyaㅡ, tetapi sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak mau merasa terbebani dengan pernikahan yang mengharuskannya untuk membesarkan minimal seorang anak. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghapus pasal-pasal dalam hukum yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan.

Orang seperti itu ingin menikah? Setiap orang yang mendengar tentang Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan percaya kalau Kyuhyun memiliki keinginan untuk menikah.

.

.

"Kau juga harus menikah kan? Umurmu kan sudah 33 tahun. Itu umur yang sangat tepat untuk menikah," kata Jung _hwejangnim_* kepada Kyuhyun, ia adalah pemilik Bonbon Paper yang ada di New York. Jung _hwejangnim_ adalah orang yang telah mendukung Kyuhyun secara financial saat ia masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Ia juga merupakan orang yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika setelah lulus SMA. Kyuhyun langsung menjadi penasihat hukum perusahaan milik Jung _hwejangnim _setelah lulus kuliah, dan telah membantu Jung _hwejangnim _dalam berbagai hal.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan untuk merayakan kemenangan Kyuhyun atas kasus yang berhubungan dengan pembuangan limbah pabrik yang melibatkan perusahaan Jung _hwejangnim_.

"Selama ini saya belum berpikir untuk menikah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan yang mencurigakan. Namun, Kyuhyun memang tidak menyembunyikan hal apa pun. Saat masih kuliah, Kyuhyun memang sering berkencan dengan _yeoja_ mana pun yang ia temui, tetapi ia langsung menghentikan kegiatan itu saat ijazahnya turun.

"Tidak punya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Jessica?"

"Maaf, tapi… apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Jessica Jung. Cucu semata wayang Jung _hwejangnim_. Kyuhyun pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan perancang pakaian yang kecantikannya dapat menampar seorang model. Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau _yeoja _itu terus mengacaukan hati _namja _karena paras cantiknya. Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini ia sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang.

"Anak itu masih muda, jadi ia gampang terpengaruh. Seperti sekarang ia sedang berpacaran, tapi ia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Kurasa aku baru bisa tenang jika menyerahkan cucuku padamu. Kalau begitu kan hubungan kita juga akan terus berlangsung sampai jangka waktu yang lama. Iya kan?"

Permintaan itu terdengar seperti 'aku sudah mendukungmu secara financial, sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk membalas jasaku' di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kepala Kyuhyun mulai berasap dan berputar-putar. Kyuhyun harus bisa tidak memperdulikan sifat _yeoja_ itu yang terkenal buruk. Ia pun harus mengabaikan bagaimana para _namja_ memandangi _yeoja_ itu. Lalu, Kyuhyun juga harus menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus melakukan pernikahan ini. Pernikahan yang dilakukan tanpa perasaan apa pun. Di saat seperti ini, biasanya seorang _namja_ tidak mau menikahi seorang _yeoja_ karena _yeoja_ itu memiliki masalah, dan masalah Jessica adalah sejarah percintaannya yang panjang, serta tidak adanya kemauan dari Jessica untuk menghentikan sejarahnya yang sekarang terus bertambah panjang itu. Menikahi cucu semata wayang pemilik perusahaan kertas besar yang menjual kertasnya di seluruh Amerika, sepertinya adalah insentif untuk Kyuhyun yang selama ini menjadi penasehat hukum perusahaan itu.

Di kepalanya, Kyuhyun selalu berpikir bahwa ia sudah memiliki setengah dari perusahaan tersebut. Jika ia mengiyakan tawaran ini, ia akan langsung mendapatkan apa yang ada di kepalanya itu. Butuh keberuntungan yang sangat istimewa untuk seseorang yang terlahir sebagai anak yatim piatu agar dapat menikahi cucu pemilik perusahaan kertas berskala besar.

Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan lahirnya sebuah keluarga dari pernikahan ini. Pernikahan ini hanyalah pernikahan yang akan menjamin kesuksesan dan kemasyuhrannya. _Lumayan juga, tidak, ini adalah insentif yang sama sekali tidak buruk. Ini adalah 'big deal'_.

"Saya masih belum mau menikah. Tolong jangan salah paham. Ini bukan karena ada sesuatu yang salah dengan cucu _Hwejangnim_, tetapi saya memang belum berpikir untuk menikah," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti akan menolak jika masih waras. Menikah kan ada tahapannya. Pertama-tama, kau sering-sering bertemu saja dengan Jessica. Aku akan mengatur pertemuan kalian."

"Maaf. Saya tidak tahu kapan saya punya waktu, karena saat ini saya sedang mengerjakan sebuah kasus," Kyuhyun mengharapkan pengertian dari Jung _hwejangnim_.

Jung _hwejangnim_ terlihat puas. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun dapat berhenti berpura-pura tersenyum di depan Jung _hwejangnim_ sesaat mereka berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dengan begini, ia pasti telah membuat Jung _hwejangnim _bertambah yakin kalau seorang anak yatim piatu yang dulu sangat kesepian ini matanya tidak disilaukan dengan harta.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Jung _hwejangnim_ tetap mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan cucu perempuannya. Reaksi Jessica saat dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun sangat di luar perkiraan. Untuk seseorang yang memiliki sejarah percintaan panjang, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan, ia memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sudah muak dengan perjodohan seperti ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan mulai meleleh saat pernikahan sudah dilangsungkan.

Kyuhyun jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa _yeoja_ seperti ini mau melakukan pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh keluarganya.

"Aku harus melakukan ini kalau tidak mau jadi gelandangan. _Harabeoji _mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan memasukkan namaku dalam surat wasiatnya jika aku tidak menikahi _namja_ pilihannya."

Itu adalah jawaban Jessica saat mereka bertemu di suatu malam. Ternyata cucu semata wayang itu juga ujung-ujungnya menempel kepada _Harabeoji_ tercintanya hanya karena uang.

Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun agar namanya tercantum dalam surat wasiat _Harabeoji_-nya. Ia bersikap sangat pasrah, seakan mengatakan 'apa yang terjadi, terjadilah', 'kita hanya perlu membagi rata kekayaan _Harabeoji_ setelah menikah'. _Benar-benar tidak menarik. Tapi, nanti ia tidak akan mengusikku kan? Kalau sampai aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, aku benar-benar orang yang sangat hebat_.

Kyuhyun ㅡia tidak menyukai Jessica, tetapi memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah yang sama dengan Jessicaㅡtidak punya pilihan selain mematuhi keinginan Jung _hwejangnim_. Ia bertemu dengan Jessica beberapa kali lalu memutuskan untuk menikahinya. Hubungan mereka juga tidak buruk. Mereka memang tidak bisa disebut sebagai teman. Mereka lebih cocok disebut sebagai dua prajurit dari sisi berbeda yang bertemu dalam arena perang tanpa ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka adalah hubungan yang terasa membebani, walau mereka berusaha untuk mejalani hubungan mereka dengan santai. Mereka pun tidak bersikap saling memusuhi.

Kejadian yang berlangsung dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba ini mengejutkan semua rekan kerjanya di firma hukum.

.

.

Setelah pulang kerja, ㅡsekarang telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaanㅡKyuhyun tidak pulang ke apartemennya, tetapi ke rumah Jessica.

Saat Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Jessica yang sangat besar, teriakan Jessica langsung memenuhi penjuru rumah.

"_OH MY GOD_!"

Itu adalah suara teriakan yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga. Suara teriakan yang hanya dikeluarkan saat ia melihat tikus mati di dalam tas bermerek baru yang sedang ia tenteng. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar Jessica.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia temui di kamar Jessica, sehingga ia mengambil tongkat golf sebelum berlari terburu-buru ke kamar Jessica.

Jessica tidak terlihat. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara teriakan Jessica. Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang kerja Jessica sambil memegang tongkat golf. Buku desain dan kain berhamparan di mana-mana. Akhirnya, Jessica yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan yang berisi kain contoh yang jumlahnya tidak akan kurang walau ia menyelenggarakan _fashion show_ secepat mungkin, menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menjatuhkan tongkat golfnya dengan kecewa.

Jessica langsung berdiri dan menguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Gawat! Gaun pengantinku!"

"Gaun pengantin? Yang lima bulan lalu kau pesan dari dari perancang busana di Italia, yang namanya Ema apalah itu, yang kau langsung ke sana untuk mencobanya?"

Kyuhyun memandang Jessica dengan khawatir. Jessica sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengenakan gaun pengantin itu sejak tiga tahun lalu. Setelah melihat gaun buatan perancang dari Italia itu, Jessica tidak mau memandang gaun pengantin karena gaun pengantin itu merupakan gaun pengantin menyilaukan yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang perancang busana mana pun meneteskan air mata.

"Mario Emanulle!" kata Jessica untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan nama perancang busana itu.

"Iya, yang itu. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat nama perancang busana itu.

"Katanya dikirim ke tempat lain!"

"Tempat lain? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun jadi bertanya-tanya apakah hubungannya dengan Jessica. Ia memcoba menenangkan Jessica yang sedang menjerit-jerit. Namun, Kyuhyun merasa ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. _Yeoja ini kan memang sedang panik, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghiburnya. Lagi pula, ke depannya aku harus terus melakukan ini saat aku hidup dengannya seumur hidupku._

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Jessica yang tadinya berteriak akhirnya mulai melunak, teriakannya berubah menjadi tangisan. Kyuhyun agak terkejut karena biasanya Jessica adalah _yeoja_ yang sangat ceria.

"Jangan menangis. Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka melihat orang menangis, khususnya _yeoja_. Jessica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya basah karena air mata.

"Salah kirim. Entah sekretaris gila macam apa yang sampai bisa salah menuliskan alamat, tapi inilah yang datang padaku!"

Terlihat sebuah kain lebar yang terhampar di meja Jessica yang masih terus menangis. Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti kenapa Jessica bersikap seperti ini. Gaun pengantin yang ditunjukkan oleh Jessica adalah gaun berwarna putih yang dihiasi renda berwarna merah muda, kuning, dan biru. Warna-warni yang terlihat di atas meja yang dipunggungi oleh Jessica itu seakan menyimbolkan keceriaan Jessica yang saat ini justru sedang menangis dengan keras.

"Apa ini?"

Ujung gaun pengantin yang terhampar di depan mata Kyuhyun melambai-lambai. Bagian pinggang ke bawah gaun itu sangat pendek. _Ini pasti gaun pengantin, tetapi kenapa pendek sekali?_

"Aku baru saja memastikan ke Italia, katanya ini gaun pesanan _yeoja_ lain. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah gaun pengantinku sekarang melayang ke _yeoja_ gila yang memesan gaun pengantin seperti ini!" teriak Jessica sambil memegangi kedua pipinya, seperti sedang menonton film horror yang paling menakutkan di dunia.

"Tenang. Perancang busana itu kan bukan perancang murahan. Gaun ini juga bagus kok," Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, tetapi sebenarnya ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat gaun pengantin yang lebih terlihat seperti gaun untuk menghadiri pesta koktail.

"Lalu, kau menyuruhku mengenakan ini di pernikahanku?" kata Jessica sambil membelalakan matanya. Ia terlihat sangat pucat.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Jessica bersikap seperti ini. Sepertinya ia juga harus membiasakan diri dengan tingkah Jessica yang seperti itu.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Yang aku maksud adalah gaun ini kan dibuat oleh perancang yang membuat gaunmu juga. Aku hanya ingin kau menghormati gaun ini."

"Menghormati? Gaun ini bisa membuat pernikahanku berubah menjadi pesta Halloween, dan kau menyuruhku untuk menghormati gaun ini?"

Mata Jessica mulai berubah menjadi tenang dalam seketika. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun sangat tegang, karena mata _yeoja_ yang berubah menjadi tenang dengan tiba-tiba menandakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi.

"Sepertinya perkataanku tadi menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf. Lalu, apa kau mau kita ke Italia dan memesan gaunnya lagi? Tetapi maaf, aku punya fobia terhadap pesawat, jadi kali ini aku juga tidak bisa ikut ke sana."

Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan gaun yang sedang dipegangnya ke kotak gaun itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau pikir ini masuk akal?"

Kyuhyun sangat ingin melewati masalah ini, tetapi dari suaranya yang penuh emosi, Jessica belum mau melewatkan masalah ini begitu saja. Sepertinya Jessica bukan mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada pernikahannya, melainkan pada gaun pengantinnya. Atau mungkin, ia terkena gejala stress yang biasa dihadapi oleh orang dipaksa menikah oleh orang tuanya. Tidak, _yeoja_ ini bukanlah _yeoja _yang akan tertekan hanya karena hal seperti itu.

"Kalau tidak, kau bisa mencari gaun pengantin lainnya. Di New York kan ada lebih dari sepuluh ribu gaun pengantin!" kata Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya saat membicarakan daerah rumahnya yang sangat '_unbelieveable_'.

"Aku sudah punya gaunku sendiri. Gaun yang sekarang ada di tangan _yeoja_ lain! Itu adalah milikku! Bukan gaun pengiring pengantin, tapi gaunku! Itu adalah gaunku yang kupilih tiga tahun yang lalu dan akan aku pakai di pesta pernikahanku. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk memakai gaun pengantin lain di pesta pernikahanku? Aku tidak bisa! Tidak akan bisa! _Never_!"

Mata Jessica kembali lagi ke normal. Untunglah.

"Kalau begitu, teleponlah ke Italia, minta agar _yeoja_ itu mengirimkannya kembali ke sini," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya.

"Aku sudah memastikannya. Katanya _yeoja_ itu tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Apa? Memangnya mereka tidak menanti-nanti kedatangan gaun mereka?"

Kyuhyun tidak yang mempercayai apa yang baru didengarnya, membuka tutup kotak gaun itu langsung menutupnya kembali. Kyuhyun takut Jessica akan merobek-robek gaun itu jika ia sampai emosi lagi. Harga gaun ini pasti sangat mahal, walau pasti harga semahal itu bukan hal yang besar bagi _yeoja_ seperti Jessica.

"Mana aku tahu!" teriak Jessica dengan penuh emosi.

_Aku tidak akan selamanya seperti ini kan? Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat orang yang menangis histeris seperti ini_.

"Minta uang kompensasi dari perancang busana di Italia itu. Aku akan menolongmu. Lalu, kau pergi saja ke tempat gaun pengantin paling bagus di New Yorkㅡ"

"Perancang busana itu sudah meninggal. Gaun pengantin itu adalah gaun yang ditakdirkan untukku, gaun karyanya yang terakhir. Sebagai pengacara, kira-kira berapa harga gaun itu?"

Inilah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Jessica dipenuhi amarah dan kebencian.

"Nasi kan sudah menjadi bubur!"

"Kita harus mencarinya!"

"Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan," Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Kau tahu, perkataanmu itu sama saja seperti mengejekku," kata Jessica dengan tajam.

Walau begitu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengucapkan kata maaf. Sepertinya ia harus mempertimbangkan lagi pernikahannya dengan orang yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Kita kan dua orang yang saling mencintai dan telah memutuskan untuk menikah, kau pikir perkataan seperti itu pantas diucapkan?"

"Hah! Kita saling mencintai? Kita kan menikah karena tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Aku menikahimu bukan karena _Harabeoji_," Jessica mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau tidak mecari _namja_ itu lagi?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Dia lebih baik darimu," kata Jessica sambil memandangi Kyuhyun dengan mata tajam dan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah sekarang. Mungkin hal ini malah akan menyelamatkan hidup kita berdua."

"Kau menginginkan hal itu?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, aku pasti akan menyesal bukan? Kau kan sama saja denganku."

"Bagus aku memang sedang bimbang dengan pernikahan ini. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri," kata Jessica.

Jessica sudah berubah menjadi lembut dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku harus memakai gaun itu. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang ada di sampingku, tapi aku harus memakai gaun itu. Walaupun sejujurnya, aku lebih suka kalau _namja_ yang masih belum dapat kulupakan itu yang berdiri di sampingku."

"Orang itu?"

"Ia hanya punya kemampuan melukis, _Harabeoji _tidak akan mau memandang orang seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, kami tidak bisa menikah. Tapi _namja _itu bilang kalau ia tidak peduli walau nanti aku sudah bercerai. Lalu, aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau kau mau menyebarkan rumor bahwa aku stress. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mulai dengan orang itu."

"Kau menyuruhku melepaskanmu?"

_Sabar. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak mungkin aku melepaskan uangku!'_.

"Aku akan membuat kontrak pernikahan. Kau harus berjanji untuk menceraikanku saat aku didiagnosis memiliki penyakit mental. Lalu sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh sahamku kepadamu. Bagaimana? Kau tahu kan kalau aku pemilik saham terbesar kedua setelah _Harabeoji_? Jumlah sahamku memang hanya sepertiga saham _Harabeoji_ sih, tapi tetap saja banyak."

Asap mulai keluar lagi dari kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang mengujiku?"

"Kau kan pengacara. Aku akan segera membuatkan kontrak itu, jadi kau harus mendaftarkan secara hukum. Tapi ada syaratnya, kau harus mencarikan gaun pengantinku. Gaun itu hanya ada satu di dunia. Sebagai perancang busana, aku tidak dapat melepaskan gaun itu begitu saja. Aku tidak dapat merelakan gaun itu kepada siapa pun. Itu adalah gaun pengantin yang tak ternilai. Kau harus menemukan gaun itu."

_Haruskah aku hidup selamanya dengan yeoja cengeng kekanak-kanakan seperti ini? Atau hidup damai dengan mengabulkan keinginan yeoja ini?_

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha menemukan gaun itu."

_Sekretaris itu bisa sampai salah menuliskan alamat, berarti kemungkinannya alamat itu hanya tercampur. Pasti alamat yang tercampur itu juga ada di sekitar New York. Lalu setelah ini, aku bisa hidup bebas dari Jung hwejangnim. Itu tidak buruk._

"Kau penasaran kan kemana perginya gaunku itu? Aku akan memberikan alamatnya."

Jessica telah menemukan kesatria yang akan mencarikan gaun pengantinnya. Ia lalu mengangkat gagang telepon dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Ia mencatat alamat dengan sangat cepat di secarik kertas dan memberikan kertas itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini.."

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang diberikan Jessica. Kyuhyun tidak dapat mempercayai matanya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk memastikan dan memastikan lagi.

"I-ini alamat di negara mana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata sangking tidak percayanya.

"Di mana lagi, tentu saja di Korea. K-O-R-E-A!"

"Apa?"

_Sial. Dia ingin aku pergi mencari gaun itu sampai ke Korea?_

"Kau akan ke sana kan? Kau tak akan bermasalah dengan bahasa di sana, kau kan orang Korea. Kau adalah orang yang paling tepat."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu belum, kalau aku punya fobia terhadap pesawat?" Kyuhyun memandang Jessica dengan tajam. Hatinya seperti mendidih.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan menikah jika gaun itu tidak ada. Kalau tidak menikah denganku, kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa. Kau mau tidak mendapat apa-apa atau menikah lalu menceraikanku dan mendapatkan sahamku?"

Kali ini asap tidak keluar dari kepala Kyuhyun karena kepala Kyuhyun sudah terbakar. Kyuhyun memijat-mijat bagian tengah dahinya.

"Katanya kau harus menerima warisan?"

"Masih banyak _namja_ buta lain di luar sana."

Maksud perkataan Jessica adalah _namja_ yang dibutakan oleh uang.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan lagi.

Jessica menatap mata Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepala. Kyuhyun menghela napas, tetapi sepertinya Jessica sangat bahagia karena ia dapat menemukan gaunnya kembali dan mendapatkan mantan _namjachingu_-nya. Kyuhyun merasa lemas. Ia ingin memakan _namja_ yang telah membuatnya kesal.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**_hwejangnim*_** = sebutan untuk pemilik perusahaan

.

.

.

**Perview Next Chapter**

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

_Sial. Apa pramugari di pesawat ini cuma _yeoja ini?

.

.

"Kau buronan internasional kan?" teriak Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sudah gila?"

.

.


	3. Chapter 2 ㅡPart 1

Halo, masih ada yang menunggu lanjutan dari FF ini?

maaf saya terlalu lama untuk memposting lanjutan dari FF ini.

soalnya jumlah review dengan viewers bedanya jauh banget jadi saya kurang bersemangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini :(

tapi karena masih ada yang berharap agar FF itu untuk dilanjut, jadi saya akan tetap lanjutkan.

dan kemungkinan nanti saya akan melanjut FF ini di blog saya.

untuk chapter 2 ini saya bagi menjadi dua part. semoga tidak terlalu kependekan

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

* * *

**Tittle :**

My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress ©2011, a novel by Kim Eun Jeong**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH!**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2

'Mister Wedding Dress'ㅡPart 1

.

Di luar perkiraan, ternyata Youngwoon adalah seorang _namja _yang tidakdapat melupakan sesuatu dengan cepat. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan keesokan harinya saat Sungmin berada di kantor.

"Kau tahu di kantor kita ada kejadian apa?" tanya atasan Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Aku kan sangat sibuk karena harus merencanakan pertunjukan Andrew Choi," jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang tidak kalah kesal.

"Kita tidak mendapatkan tempat pertunjukan."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung karena saat ini tempat pertunjukan sedang bertambah di Korea.

"Kau kenal baik dengan calon suamimu yang kau tinggalkan di pesta pernikahanmu kan?"

"Itu, bagaimanaㅡ"

"Semua tempat pertunjukan besar yang kita hubungi mengatakan kalau kita tidak bisa memakai tempat mereka! Padahal pertunjukan yang akan kita selenggarakan kan bukan pertunjukan sekala anak kecil!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Sungmin semakin tidak tenang. Atasannya yang satu ini memang sering kali marah tanpa alasan yang jelas dalam sehari, tetapi sepertinya hari ini ia memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk marah.

"Mempelai pria yang kau tinggal lari, kau tahu kan kalau koneksinya sangat luas? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan peristiwa ini, makanya aku langsung mencari tahu. Ternyata, sebuah yayasan yang membantu kita untuk memesan tempat pertunjukan telah memutuskan perjanjian itu secara sepihak. Bukan hanya yayasan itu, dewan direksi dan teman-temanku juga membalikkan badannya dari perusahaan kita! Kau pikir ini masuk akal?"

"Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi di negara liberal seperti ini. Mustahil ah…"

"Mustahi kan? Kalau begitu kau mau melapor ke polisi begitu?"

Wajah atasan Sungmin sangat skeptic. Sepertinya polisi akan melewati Youngwoon begitu saja jika Sungmin melaporkan Youngwoon kepada polisi.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa? Kamu mau mencetak undangan pernikahanmu lagi?"

_Benar-benar membuatku kehabisan kata-kat_a. Sungmin menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya atasannya agak kasihan dengannya, karena suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin kita memikirkan ini bersama-sama. Aku sudah mengirim karyawan lain untuk meminta kerja sama dengan tempat lain, jadi lebih baik kau tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungmu ke mana-mana dulu."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mencari tempat pertunjukan itu kan pekerjaanku," kata Sungmin dengan ragu.

"Hari ini penyanyi bernama Jessica Jung baru tiba dari New York. Dia datang untuk bernegosiasi dengan kita sebelum pertunjukan dilaksanakan, jadi jemput dia di bandara dan antarkan dia ke hotel. Itu adalah tugasmu hari ini."

"Bukannya tugas itu harusnya dilakukan oleh staf penanggung jawab? Lagi pula, dia kan tidak mengenalku, nanti dia malah kaget lagi."

"Staf penanggung jawab itu sedang sibuk menyambung kembali tali kerja sama yang sudah kau putuskan! Kalau kau tidak mau juga menjemput Jessica Jung, kau mau aku yang menjemputnya?"

Akhirnya, Sungmin hanya bisa membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Cepat!" teriak atasannya yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Sungmin untuk mendorongnya.

_Sial._

.

.

_Jessica Jung, dari New York, rencana kedatangan pukul 06.40._

Sungmin yang sudah tiba di bandara memandangi jam tangannya dan jadwal kedatangan yang ditayangkan di sebuah layar besar secara bergantian. Sekarang tepat jam 06.40. Lalu, pada layar tersebut juga sedang memberitahukan kalau pesawat dari New York telah tiba di bandara.

_Nice!_

Pintu kedatangan yang tadi sedang dicari-cari oleh Sungmin terbuka. Terlihat segerombolan orang yang didominasi oleh turis asing yang keluar dari pintu itu.

Sungmin berdiri sambil berjinjit, ia mencoba mencari perempuan yang terlihat mirip dengan penyanyi _popera*._ Ketika melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari, Sungmin mencoba menghampiri _yeoja _itu. Namun, orang lain telah lebih dulu menghampiri _yeoja_ yang sedang kebingungan itu, dan mereka pun menghilang dari hadapan Sungmin.

_Ternyata aku salah duga. Kupikir akan mudah menemukan yeoja itu._

Kepala Sungmin terasa berat karena rasa lelah yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Sungmin memutar-mutar kepalanya dengan tujuan untuk melemaskan lehernya. Saat itu, tak sengaja ia melihat beberapa orang yang sedang memegang selembar kertas bertuliskan nama orang yang akan dijemputnya.

_Aku kan datang bukan untuk menjemput orang di halte bus yang ada di kampung. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran untuk mebuat hal semacam itu?_

Sungmin langsung duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di dekat pintu kedatangan. Ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukan selembar kertas pun di dalam tasnya itu.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke sana-kemari, mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menulis nama Jessica. Saat melihat selembar kertas yang terjatuh di kolong kursi dengan logo 'Romantic Tour', Sungmin langsung mengambil kertas itu dengan terburu-buru lalu mencari pulpen di dalam tasnya.

_Sial. Bahkan aku tidak membawa puplen!_

Saat melihat lipstik berwarna merahnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menggunakannya untuk menulis. Ia menulis nama _yeoja_ yang akan datang dari Amerika itu di kertas 'Romantic Tour' menggunakan _alphabe_t dan huruf besar.

_Pakai "KA" atau "CA" ya? _

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia terus memandangi kukunya sambil memikirkan pengejaan nama yang akan ia tuliskan di kertas itu.

"_Maybe_ C,A..?"

Sungmin langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dengan terkejut saat mendengar suara seorang _namja_. Saat ia membalikkan badannya, tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ yang membawa tas kecil dan sebuah kotak yang sangat besar. _Namja _itu berdiri di belakang Sungmin sambil memandangi kertas yang dipegang oleh Sungmin.

_Penampilan namja ini oke juga. Dia terlihat tampan. Dia juga menggunakan bahasa Inggris, sepertinya ia naik pesawat yang sama dengan Jessica._

Sungmin tersenyum canggung sambil menuliskan 'CA' dengan lipstik merahnya.

"Anda sedang mencari Jessica Jung?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi saat Sungmin menutup lipstiknya dengan terburu-buru.

"Iya, tapi…"

_Sepertinya namja ini juga orang Korea. Aku tahu kalau mencurigai sesorang yang tidak dikenal bukan perbuatan yang baik, tetapi namja ini pasti mempunyai tujuan terselubung. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia bersikap sebaik ini? Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu penyelundup barang illegal?_

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena pemikirannya yang terakhir. Namun, Sungmin tidak dapat menghilangkan kecurigaan saat melihat kotak yang dibawa _namja_ itu.

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun," _namja _itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi saya sedang menunggu Jessica Jung."

_Aku mengakui kalau namja ini sangat tampan, tapi aku paling benci kalau harus berkenalan dengan cara seperti ini._

"Ah…"

_Namja_ itu terlihat bingung. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Aku adalah orang yang dikirim oleh Jessica Jung."

"Ah, maaf, saya tidak tahu. Saya tidak dikabari mengenai hal itu. Sebenarnya saya bukan penangggung jawab untuk Jessica Jung. Tapi karena ada sedikit masalah di kantor, jadi saya yang menggantikan penanggung jawab itu untuk menjemput Jessica di sini. Nama saya Lee Sungmin."

"Oh, begitu."

Walaupun _namja_ itu terlihat lelah, ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

_Sepertinya aku harus segera mengantarnya ke penginapan. Ah, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dia akan menginap._

"Sebenarnya kami telah menyiapkan hotel untuk Anda menginap, tapi saya tadi tidak sempat memastikan nama hotelnya. Bisa Anda tunggu sebentar?"

Sungmin tersenyum kepada _namja_ itu, ia membalikkan badannya dan menelepon ke kantor secepat mungkin.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat pusing seperti habis menenggak alkohol. Perutnya terasa seperti sedang diaduk-aduk, sementara kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Ia merasa seperti usus-usus di dalam perutnya sedang berolahraga sampai membuatnya mual. Kyuhyun menganggap kalau yang dideritanya bukanlah fobia terhadap pesawat, karena ini lebih parah dari sekedar fobia. Ia selalu merasa akan mati seketika ketika masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ini adalah rasa takut yang sama waktu ia harus naik pesawat dari Korea ke Amerika.

"_Excuse me_," bisik Kyuhyun kepada pramugari yang berjalan melewatinya.

"_Yes?_ _Is there anything i can help you with_?" pramugari itu membungkukkan badannya dengan ramah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_This airplane is flying, right_?"

"_Sorry_?" tanya pramugari itu dengan hati-hati.

"_Nothing. Thank you_," Kyuhyun menghela napas sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Pramugari itu tersenyum dengan canggung sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

_Sial. Sepertinya pesawat ini memang sedang terbang di udara, tapi kenapa aku sama tidak merasa pesawat ini bergerak maju? Kenapa pesawat penumpang tidak dilengkapi dengan mesin jet sih? Apa mereka takut harga tiketnya akan menjadi lebih mahal?_

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. Tulang belakangnya terasa kaku.

**Eeeeenng****ㅡ****Eeeeenng****ㅡ****.**

_Sepertinya aku mendengar suara aneh di kedua telingaku. Memangnya ada ikan paus yang naik pesawat ini dengan gratis ya?_

Kyuhyun menyernyitkan dahi sambil memandangi sekitar. Ia melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang memeluk anaknya yang sedang menangis.

_Aku akan terlihat tidak berkemanusiaan jika aku memarahi perempuan itu. Namun, suara tangisan anak itu lebih keras dari suara nyamuk yang berfenging tepat di depan telinga. Otakku jadi kacau karena tangisan anak itu._

"_Excuse me_," Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk memangil seorang pramugari yang sedang lewat. Saat ia menengadakan kepalanya, ia melihat pramugari yang tadi. Cara pramugari itu menatapnya sangat tidak biasa.

_Apa dia sedang menganggapku gila? Apa dia sedang menunggu pertanyaan aneh apalagi yang akan kulontarkan?_

"_Do you have a Tylenol? Can you give me some pills of Tylenol, please?_" tanya Kyuhyun, kerigat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_Of course. I'll get it for you,_" pramugari itu tersenyum sambil menegakkan pinggangnya yang tadi ia bungkukkan.

"_I need three pills,_" bisik Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menunjukkan angka tiga dengan jarinya.

"_Ok!_" Pramugari itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi pramugari itu seolah mengatakan 'sepuluh butir juga tidak akan cukup untukmu'.

Tidak lama kemudian, pramugari itu kembali dengan membawa air mineral dan Tylenol. Kyuhyun menelan ketiga butir itu sekaligus.

_Nah sekarang ayo tidur. _Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dadanya. Namun, kondisinya tidak juga membaik. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminta obat tidur. Kalau mereka tidak mempunyai obat tidur, Kyuhyun akan meminta dipukul dengan keras sampai pingsan.

Kyuhyun memanggil pramugari dengan suara yang terdengar seperti rintinhan.

"_Excuse me,_"

"_Yes?"_

_Sial. Apa pramugari di pesawat ini cuma yeoja ini?_

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**PaboGirl & NurLarasati13**: semalem udah saya post chapter 2 nya ( twitpicdotcom/depwb1 ), dan udah ada yang baca dan review juga -read: **Heldamagnae-** tapi gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi keganti jadi chaper 1 lagi T_T


	4. Chapter 2 ㅡPart 2

Halo untuk sekedar pemberitahuan, bahwa chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yang akan saya publish disini.

Untuk selanjutnya, jika kalian masih berminat dan tertarik untuk membaca FF ini, kalian bisa membacanya di blog yang baru saya bikin.

Oh iya, saya juga sangat berterima kasih pada seseorang yang telah mengirim PM ke saya dan mengajarkan saya menggunakan wp. Terima kasih banyak :)

******Heldamagnae** & Santiyani febby: boleh dong, ini alamat wp saya: dearmintstory . wordpress .com (hilangkan spasi)

buat yang masih setia menunggu dan penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari 'For His Pleasure', saya sudah memposting chapter berikutnya di wp saya.

kalau masih penasaran juga saya kasih intipan dulu disini pbs .twimg media/BW_xzXZCcAAcB7- .jpg :large (hilangkan spasi)

mungkin saya baru akan memposting FF tersebut di ffn minggu depan.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

* * *

**Tittle :**

My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress ©2011, a novel by Kim Eun Jeong**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH!**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2

'Mister Wedding Dress'ㅡPart 2

.

Sepertinya benar kalau pesawat itu sedang terbang, karena akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba juga di Bandara Internasional Incheon.

Kyuhyun menuju tempat _baggage_ _claim_ untuk mengambil tas kecilnya yang ternyata keluar paling akhir. Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu kedatangan.

_Sial._ Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengumpat. Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan seseorang menyambutnya dengan membawa bendera, karangan bunga besar atau kalung bunga, tetapi setidaknya seharusnya ada seseorang yang menjemputnya sambil tersenyum saat ia tiba. Ia datang ke korea untuk mencarikan gaun pengantin yang bahkan tidak akan ia pakai. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya jika Jessica melakukan hal itu untuknya. Padahal jelas-jelas Jessica mengatakan kalau aka nada orang yang akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk menemukan gaun itu. Namun sekarang ia sama sekali tidak melihat orang yang melambai-lambaikan namanya maupun Jessica.

Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di Korea sebelum akhirnya ia menetap di Amerika. Ia merasa terharu karena akhirnya bisa kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Namun ternyata tidak ada orang yang mengingatnya ataupun menunggunya disini sehingga rasa haru itu langsung surut begitu saja.

Kyuhyun yang sudah kehilangan seluruh semangatnya, berjalan menuju kursi tunggu. Ia menemukan seorang staf sebuah agen perjalanan yang sedang berusaha keras untuk menuliskan nama 'Jessica Jung' dalam alfabet menggunakan lipstick merah terang di atas selembar kertas berlogo 'Romantic Tour'. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu juga datang untuk menggantikan temannya yang akan menjemput Jessica.

_Yeoja _itu tidak mengetahui tempat penginapan untuk Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun panik, tetapi ia menenangkan diri dengan mengatakan kalau tidak mungkin sebuah agen perjalanan mengalami kesulitan dalam mencari tempat penginapan.

_Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemukan gaun yeoja sial itu agar bisa segera meninggalkan Korea._

"Apa Anda punya hotel yang kira-kira Anda inginkan untuk bermalam?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"Hmm, tidak ada," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli _yeoja _ini ingin mebawanya ke hotel mana, yang terpenting ia sangat ingin tidur sekarang. Rasa kantuk menyerang dengan sangat dahsyat setelah ia merasa tegang selama di dalam pesawat. Namun,wajah _yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat kebingungan.

_Apa-apaan ini? Agen perjalanan kan seharusnya menyiapkan hotel lebih awal._

Staf agen perjalanan itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang penuh tidak kepastian.

"Aku sudah menelpon ke penanggung jawab Anda, tapi sepertinya memang ada masalah dalam reservasi. Katanya proses reservasinya gagal."

_Yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat lemas.

_Jadi sekarang kau ingin mengajakku untuk memikirkan masalah ini bersama?_

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari hotel terdekat saja?"

_Yeoja_ itu langsung terlihat bersemangat lagi. Ia langsung menyetujui saran dari Kyuhyun.

_Apa-apaan ini? Dia benar-benar tidak mau menggunakan otaknya ya?_

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tidak habis pikir melihat staf agen perjalanan ini.

.

.

"Apa? Tidak ada kamar?" Sungmin terkejut.

Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun yang masih mengantuk duduk di lobi, sementara ia memesan kamar di meja informasi. Namun, pegawai hotel itu mengatakan kalau tidak memiliki satu pun kamar kosong.

"Ini adalah _high season_."

_Memang kenapa dengan high season? Walau bukan high season, semua orang dari penjuru dunia juga selalu datang pada saat yang bersamaan ke Korean kan? Apalagi pemerntah sedang menggalakan program 'Visit Korea Year' yang poster penuh warnanya sekarang tergantung dibelakangku._

"Ini kan musim semi, jadi banyak sekali perayaan yang dilaksanakan di daerah-daerah yang ada di sini sehingga kedatangan turis asing juga ikut meningkat. Selain itu, Seoul juga akan segera mengadakan simposium bertaraf internasional. Anda akan kesulitan mencari kamar kosong jika Anda tidak melakukan reservasi sebelumnya." Pegawai itu mencoba menjelaskan pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu bisa tolong carikan aku kamar kosong di hotel lain yang ada di sekitar sini? Bukankan kita seharusnya memperlakukan orang datang ke Korea dengan baik?"

Pegawai itu langsung menelpon ke suatu tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang sangat tulus.

_Aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini karena mereka menganggap akulah yang membuat perusahaan tidak mendapat tempat pertunjukkan? Yang benar saja! Setelah urusan ini selesai, aku akan membalas semuanya kepada atasanku dan penanggung jawab masalah ini._

Sungmin yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tangan diletakkan di meja, menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur di lobi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pegawai hotel itu datang membawa sebuah kabar yang menyedihkan.

"Katanya hotel di sekitar sini sudah penuh semua. Kalau motel bagaimana? Saya bisa mengusahakan untuk mencari sebuah kamar motel yang kosong, tapi karena biasanya orang asing tidak mau menginap di motel…"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke lobi sambil mendengarkan penjelasan pegawai itu. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun terlihat sedang memijat-mijat dahinya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Matanya masih setengah tertutup. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang membutuhkan mandi air hangat di sebuah hotel. Namu, motel agaknya…

Sungmin menghela napas dalam karena ia merasa sangat terbebani dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak dapat menemukan hotel bagus untuknya. Ia juga tidak mungkin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melakukan _homestay_.

Akhirnya, Sungmin yang sudah kelelahan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, berjalan mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Sungmin, menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri.

"Naik ya?"

Kyuhyun langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan saat melihat Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maafkan aku. Katanya sekarang sedang _high season_, jadi tidak ada kamar kosong."

"Tidak ada kamar kosong saat _high season_? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ini karena Anda datang terlalu mendadak."

Sungmin merasa bersalah, sementara Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Kami kan sudah menghubungi kalian sebelumnya!"

Suara Kyuhyun meninggi membuat orang-orang asing yang ada di sana melirik ke arah mereka. Saat mendengar teriakan itu, Sungmin yang dari pagi sudah merasa pusing dengan berita dari atasannya langsung marah.

"Jangan marah seperti itu! Aku kan juga sudah berusaha. Kalau memang tidak ada cara lain, aku bersedia untuk meminjamkan rumahku padamu!"

Sungmin terlihat sangat marah karena sebenarnya ini bukanlah permasalahannya.

"Agen perjalanan murahan! Jessica ini apa-apaan sih? Masa putrid dari keluarga kaya menggunakan agen perjalanan seperti ini?" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin.

"Apa katamu? Agen perjalanan?"

Sungmin langsung berpikir kalau sepertinya _namja_ yang sedang dibawanya saat ini berpikir kalau dirinya bukan seorang staf yang dikirim perusahaan _event organizer_ untuk menjemput Jessica Jung, melainkan seorang staf agen perjalanan.

_Buronan internasional! Jangan-jangan namja ini adalah seorang buronanyang memerlukan tempat persembunyian sehingga ia mendekatiku yang sedang menulis nama Jessica dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai utusan dari Jessica. Mungkin namja ini hanya menebak-nebak saat melihatku yang sedang menulis. Astaga! Namja sial ini pasti mau memanfaatkanku karena mengira aku adalah staf agen perjalanan!_

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan dingin.

"Kau takut pada polisi kan? Kau pendatang illegal kan?" kata Sungmin dengan sangat cepat, ia sangat marah.

"_What_?"

Kyuhyun sangat pucat. Ekspresi kebingungannya benar-benar terlihat seperti ekspresi yang akan dipasang oleh seorang pendang gelap.

"Cukup!"

Sungmin yang sedang marah menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak kepda polisi yang sedang berpatroli di depan pintu masuk.

"Permisi! Di sini ada seorang penipu!"

Polisi itu langsung membelalakan matanya dan lari ke arah mereka saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan kepada Sungmin.

"Oke! _Yeoja_ ini melalaikan tugasnya. Tolong telepon ke perusahaan agen perjalanannya dan suruh mereka memecat dia!" kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas saat polisi itu mendekatinya.

Polisi itu jadi kebingungan saat melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang memandangi Sungmin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Dia penipu. Tadi aku pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput seorang tamu, orang ini mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang yang sedang aku cari dan membawaku sampai sini. Cepat periska dia! Sekarang sedang 'Visit Korea Year' kan? Siapa tahu dia adalah orang yang dapat menghancurkan industry pariwisata kita."

Sungmin mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya kepada polisi itu agar ia segera menangkap Kyuhyun. Saat itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya sambil memandangi Sungmin dan polisi-polisi yang ada di dekatnya secara bergantian.

"Dalam hukum internasional, perilaku ini dapat disebut sebagai penuduhan. Ini adalah pembunuhan karakter!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sangat keras. Sepertinya ia masih belum menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Hukum internasional? Lihat tuh! Dia sampai tahu hal seperti itu. Pasti dia buronan internasional. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke bandara untuk mencari lagi orang yang harus kujemput!"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mengerikan. Ia menyelempangkan tasnya dan langsung membalikan badan.

"Kau mau kabur setelah menyebabkan hal seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang sudah membalikan badan. Dia bediri tegap sambil menatap Sungmin tepat di matanya, seakan sedang memberikan peringatan.

"Kau buronan internasional kan?" teriak Sungmin sambil memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Apa katamu? Kau sudah gila ya?"

Kyuhyun sempoyongan karena ia terlalu terkejut. Orang-orang sudah mengerumuni mereka. Saat itu, polisi itu memegangi lengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi untuk berbicara. Kalian tidak boleh mengganggu ketenangan disini. Sebentar lagi akan ada mobil patrol yang akan menjemput ke sini."

Mendengar perkataan polisi itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berteriak secara serempak.

"Apa?"

"_What?"_


End file.
